Pokemon University (TV Series) - Pilot
Pilot 'is the first episode of the first season of ''Pokemon University. '' Transcript The episode begins with Red travelling in his regular old bike with his trusty Pikachu on the back seat in the suburbs of Saffron City. Suddenly, he saw three trainers namely Ash, Ethan and Brendan, coming forward to him. One of them spoke. '''Brendan: '''Hey, do you know someone named Red here? We've got - Red pointed his thumb towards himself sarcastically. '''Ethan: '''You mean you're Red? The world-class Pokemon trainer? Man, it's been ages since I saw you! Red asked the reason they're in such a hurry to find him. Upon asking, the three revealed a letter from Professor Oak. The letter read : ''Greetings, gentleman For your own good, we've opened a Pokemon University that we want the selected trainers to join.... Yours, truly - Samuel Oak Ash was shocked to see the full name. '''Ash: '''Samuel Oak?! Oh no! It means that time-traveller boy was professor himself? Sheesh, I should've behaved better or else I would've gotten a Squirtle, or a Charmander, or a Bulbasaur! Seemingly, everyone was staring at Ash including his Pikachu. '''Ash: '''Oh, I guess - I'm sorry! Later, the four reached the Pokemon University and saw Misty chatting with Dawn and Whitney. Upon looking at Misty, Red blushed a little. '''Ethan: '''Uh, what happened, Red? Are you feelin' good, buddy? '''Red: '''Yeah. The boys stood in shock upon his words. '''Ash: '''He talked! Such a miracle! '''Brendan: '''And rare, as well! Misty and the other girls came forward to asking them. '''Misty: '''Hi Ash, have you just joined the University? Oh, hey cuties! All of the boys blushed looking at her. '''Ethan: '''You mean you don't remember good ol Ethan, Misty? '''Red: '''Yeah, what has happened to you? Don't you remember the one first beated you, Red? The boys were shocked again. '''Ash: '''Look, he talked again! And a bit more! '''Brendan: '''Yeah, and rarely, again, I guess! Suddenly, Brock showed up behind Whitney. '''Brock: '''My dear, marry me, Brock, the greatest gym leader of the whole - Ah! Misty pulls Brock's ear and takes him away from the camera leaving others laughing heartily. '''Ash: '''Yeah, that was my human best friend, Brock and my longest travelling companion of all time. Forgive him if he disturbed you! '''Everyone but Ash: '''Nah, but he was a great laugh! '''Ash: '''You're right! It would be awesome to get a laughing stock in the group, other than silly old me. Suddenly, the bell rang and Professor Oak and Professor Rowan showed up. '''Prof. Oak: '''Now, now, trainers! It's time for your class! Please go to your classes! Ash saw Professor Oak, whom he had known for a long time and was excited to surprise him in this school event. '''Ash: '''Hey, Professor Oak! It's me, Ash! What'cha doin'? Seeing Ash, Professor Oak was shocked in horror. '''Prof. Oak: '''Oh no, that boy again! He must be still disturbed since I gave him a Pikachu 20 years ago and he still had not aged! I better escape from his evil clutches of failure! Saying this, the Professor ran away in terror leaving Rowan alone in the corridors with evil eyes watching him from the bushes. The eyes are revealed to be Meowth's, who is in a secret mission to spy on the University since it is a major event of the Pokemon world. '''Meowth: '''Must spy! I say I must replace that dorky cat lying on the boss' laps! How dare he! The scene cuts to the class where the forgetful Professor Elm is explaining weaknesses of types of Pokemon. '''Elm: '''So trainers, do you . . . umm . . . understand the . . . . umm . . . weakness of a Psychic type against a . . . Bug type? The class nodded and replied. After several made-up questions by the trainers, Elm was tired. Augustine Sycamore was watching him teach with disappointment. When Elm came out of the class, Sycamore questioned him. '''Sycamore: '''Professor Elm, are you? '''Elm: '''Umm . . . yes! I think I'll need . . . umm . . . a vacation for a while! Yeah, that's right! Umm . . . Later, during recess time, Ash's Pikachu and Red's Pikachu were sitting on a bench watching the children play quarrelling over a ketchup bottle and suddenly the bottle rolled into the bushes Meowth was hiding. '''Pikachu: '''Pika?! The two went to pick it up and saw Meowth. The three were shocked to see each other but the two Pikachu ran to tell their trainers but realized they were lost in the . . . . . . . . . playground! Meanwhile, Red was reading a book on impressing attractive girls (Misty), while Ethan and Brendan were training. Meanwhile, Ash was in detention. '''Ash: '''Darn it! Guess those close-up league failures were nothing compared to this! Ash looked outside and saw his friends and noticed the Pikachu were missing. Ash got up and escaped the school to inform his friends. '''Ash: '''Friends, romans, countrymen! The others noticed Ash, including Red. '''Ethan: '''Weren't you on detention?! '''Ash: '''Yes, but the two Pikachu are missing and I must do something about it! Hearing Ash, Red started clapping his hands as the four trainers set off to find the two Pikachu leaving Red's book in the bench soon to be found by Misty. Meanwhile, Meowth informed Giovanni at the Team Rocket Headquarters that he had been seen but not clearly recognized impressing Giovanni to threw Persian away from his lap which was soon turned out to be a dream of Meowth's. '''Meowth: Mmm . . . a dream come true! Mmm . . . Later, Red saw the Pikachu were playing at the coastal area of the playground and the three ended up laughing heartily. Ash: '''It seems to find them, we would've been lost as well until Red - Suddenly, Misty came running with the book on her hands. '''Misty: '''Good work, Red. Misty kissed Red on the cheek surprising the others and she walked back to the class. '''Ash: '''Whoa, Red! That was your first kiss! '''Ethan: '''Do you know what this means? DATING TIME! As Ash, Ethan and Brendan ran off to the class, Red falls down into the ground looking in the sky wishing to get more closer to her than ever. Meanwhile, Meowth suddenly wakes up from his dream and found himself in a cage located at shop of the Team Rocket cheats, Butch and Cassidy and screamed louder to get freed. '''Meowth: '''Help! Someone please - '''To Be Continued . . . . Trivia * Misty kissing Red was revealed to be Red's first kiss. * This episode revealed the four trainers are of the same age - 10.